Por qué odio a Jacob Black
by Virgrin
Summary: Rose Tyler. Rosalie odia a Jacob Black. Pero no por las razones que crees.


**N/T:** La autora es **Rose Tyler**. ¡La traducción es mía!

**N/A:** Bueno, definitivamente no es lo mejor mío, solo una idea con la que estaba jugando. Amo a Jacob y amo a Rosalie, y supuse que tenía que tener más razón aparte de lo de "enemigos naturales" por lo que decía odiar a Jacob. ¡Por favor comenten y háganme saber qué piensan!

* * *

La odio.

Odio a Isabella Swan con todo el odio que tengo. Aparte de mi odio por Jacob Black, claro.

Ella es una amiga ahora, por supuesto, incluso una hermana. Pero todavía lo odio a _él._

Todos se preguntan por qué, pero nadie jamás se ha atrevido a preguntar. Saben cómo soy.

La razón por la que lo odio es ésta: Bella tenía una vida.

Entonces conoció a Edward.

Cuando Bella había estado rondando a nuestro alrededor al principio, cuando empezaron a salir, me molesté. ¿Qué podía una humana querer con mi hermano? Bueno, la respuesta es bastante obvia ahí, en realidad. Su belleza, y su encanto. Pero el punto es, él nunca les seguía la corriente. Así que algo debía pasar.

Cuando descubrí que de verdad la amaba, para ser honesta me irrité un poco. Pero cuando me enteré que iba a transformarla en uno de nosotros no pude soportarlo. Desde el momento en que Edward había empezado a hablar con ella, la odié.

¡Estaba dejando todo lo que yo siempre había querido! Era hermosa, tenía toda una larga vida por delante, y lo mejor de todo, era HUMANA. Podría haber tenido niños y envejecido, vivir una vida plena, sentarse en un porche con su marido y mirar a sus nietos jugar en el patio. Pero quería _esto_. Este maravilloso regalo que yo sentía como una maldición. Belleza extrema, conocimientos eventuales de todo, fuerza y poder que me enorgullecían y a la vez repugnaban.

Habría hecho lo que sea por cambiar de lugar con ella. Maldita sea, de hecho estaba _celosa_ de esa chica humana!

Pero ella quería dejarlo todo.

Cuando nos fuimos, me sentí contenta. Ella estaba segura de todo esto. Podría ser humana, como yo tanto deseaba.

Y entonces, encontró a Jacob.

Cuando Alice la había visto yendo hacia él, vio a Bella poniéndose mejor. Así que por supuesto, Edward también lo estaba. Aún extrañándola terriblemente, igual. Y Alice y yo vimos el potencial entre esos dos. Sonaban tan monos juntos, y Alice había dicho que también se veían monos. Perfecto. Bella conseguiría ese futuro que yo había querido para mí.

Lo miraba de la forma en que miraba a Edward, pero no se daba cuenta. Pero había algo diferente en eso. A Edward, ella lo veía y necesitaba como una droga. Jacob era un amigo, alguien que nunca la abandonaría, con quien siempre podría contar para estar ahí por ella, un alma gemela. Alguien que no podía hacerle daño, que podría darle la posibilidad de envejecer, la posibilidad de tener una familia, la posibilidad de conservar a sus amigos y a su familia. Estaba fuera de peligro con él.

Aun después de que hubiera cambiado, y Alice ya no pudiera verlo más, yo en silencio lo alentaba. Mejor un asqueroso hombre lobo que al menos era humano, a estar condenada por la eternidad en esta tierra, quedando perfecta e igual hasta el final del universo.

Entonces, Edward había decidido volver. Traté de detenerlo, de decirle que era mejor para ella. Pero no quiso escuchar.

Luego Alice había tenido la visión de Bella saltando del acantilado. Sabía que cualquier cosa era mejor que esto, incluso la muerte, y de todas formas, suponía que Jacob o alguno de los otros perros iban a poder salvarla.

Alice había vuelto para comprobarlo.

Pero yo le dije.

Así es, estaba tan desesperada por evitar que Bella soportara esta maldición por el resto de la eternidad, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a mi hermano. Le dije con voz comprensiva que parecía que Alice también había visto a Bella morir. Y él había ido a los Volturi.

Por supuesto, Alice y Bella habían ido tras él, y lo habían salvado. Y todos volvimos a Forks.

Jacob luchó por Bella con el pasar del tiempo, y en secreto esperé que ganara, aunque era obvio que estaba perdiendo la batalla por su corazón.

Había intentado hablar con ella, por supuesto, contándole mi propia historia, abriendo mi corazón. Pero yo supe, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, por la compasión en sus ojos, que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Fue con mi poder que descubrí exactamente lo que había pasado. Cómo él se había rendido. Ven, aquí está la cosa. Tengo un poder, pero nadie lo sabe. No he sentido que compartirlo fuera necesario. Siempre fui capaz de bloquear a Edward de las profundidades de mi mente. Así que nadie sabía. Yo puedo leer recuerdos, penetrar la mente de una persona e indagar por sus recuerdos, verlos como si fuera un DVD en la pantalla de video. Y lo vi rendirse. Diciendo algo del rey Salomón, de cómo él era el que la amaba lo suficiente para dejarla ir.

Si a mí un tipo me hubiera dicho eso, yo me habría quedado con él. Pero no, no la egoísta, despiadada Bella.

Ahora, mientras Bella esta aquí tirada con el bebé matándola, él viene a verla, a sentarse con ella y hacerle compañía como un fiel perrito. Me enferma.

No debería haber dejado la lucha. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Había dejado que el amor de su vida se le escapara, rompiéndole el corazón junto con cualquier posibilidad de un futuro humano para Bella.

Y es por eso que odio a Jacob Black.

* * *

Ya saben, no?? Dejen muuuuuuchos reviews!! jajaj ñ.ñ. Ojalá les haya gustado la historia y la traducción haya sido más o menos coherente xD.


End file.
